<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blueberry milkshakes by PrimeBubbleLad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055340">Blueberry milkshakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad'>PrimeBubbleLad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Creampie, Lactation Kink, M/M, Milking, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Dick, Trans Gordon Freeman, Vaginal Sex, alien dick, alien milk, sorta - Freeform, them/themrey, trans porn by trans author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon is curious on Benrey's biology and to how their species work.<br/>Benrey's more then happy to give Gordon a close up of one of the features their body provides.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blueberry milkshakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Massive thank you to the horny server for helping me get this out.<br/>Shoutout to Jazz Medic for beta reading this for me too.</p><p>Terminology for this, Gordon's genitals are referred to as dick and cunt.<br/>Benrey's breast growth I used 'breasts, tibbies and at some point tiddies.'<br/>Mostly because that's what I'm more comfortable with as a trans man.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gordon and Benrey were sitting on the couch together, when as he plays with Benrey’s hair Gordon asks curiously about Benrey’s species. They go on to explain how they and Tommy are of the same species, but Xen aliens also come in different 'breeds' and types. Tommy, his dad and Benrey are of the same sentience in breed but each are a different type. Benrey explains how they are a 'give-carrier', meaning their body is designed to be best suited to switch and change according to what role in reproduction they are taking, and have both sets of genitalia; a cock for giving sperm and a vaginal like slit for receiving. They then explain being a shapeshifter helps but it’s not made for the purpose of reproduction.</p><p>Gordon listens intently and grows curious. He knew Benrey identified as non-binary, but seemed to like having a masc-leaning body.</p><p>"So, which form are you mostly in now?" He asked.</p><p>"Am uh, more of what the humans be callin' a 'male', though it don't mean much. still got my cockin' hole bro." Benrey replied and Gordon took a gulp as he knew he had to be more direct.</p><p>"Okay uh, what would the... carrying form be more like?" Gordon asked. Benrey looked up at him with a smirk.</p><p>"Bro you just wanna see my chest balls don't ya?" They asked, making Gordon go red in the face.</p><p>"Ya wanna see some benny tibbies? Plump pecs?" They continued, and Gordon couldn't help but chuckle through his embarrassment.</p><p>"Don' worry bro, I got ya."</p><p>Benrey then snuggled closer to Gordon, pulling his hands up to touch their chest and he flinched slightly as he could feel the shirt stretching as their chest expanded. They let out a little sigh as Gordon's hands rested against their chest and could feel their heartbeat underneath.</p><p>Gordon gave them a little squeeze, feeling how soft but firm they are.</p><p>Benrey held Gordon's hands on them, gasping lightly as he continued to squeeze and fondle them gently. Leaning in, Gordon kissed Benrey's cheek before lifting their shirt, and after Benrey helped him remove it, Gordon openly stared at the sight before him. Benrey's breasts were rather beautiful; they were close between a B or C cup probably, the nipples a darkening blue against their pale skin.</p><p>He then moved his face downward to kiss Benrey's collarbone, traveling down their chest and listening to them breathe faster at the sensation of Gordon's wet mouth and hot breath.</p><p>Benrey gasped as Gordon nipped at the skin softly, loving the feeling of how warm their body now was. Rubbing a thumb across Benrey's nipple, their breath hitched as Gordon then pinched the hardening nub. They squirmed a little under the touch at how sensitive it was, focusing on the feeling of Gordon groping their tibbies while playing with their nipple.</p><p>"Ew Gordon, what are you? Straight?" They teased; Gordon gave them a little slap on the thigh as Benrey giggled.</p><p>"Benrey, your tits don't have a gender, shut up." Gordon chuckled as he placed more kisses along their chest, smirking as they whined from the touch.</p><p>"Everyone has nipples, Benrey!" suddenly came a familiar voice.</p><p>"Wha?"</p><p>The two froze, Gordon looked up out the window and forgot to check before if the curtains were shut. Knowing the science team could be rather nosy neighbours, it was something he tried to do.</p><p>"A-a-actually that's not true D-Dr Coomer, i-if we're including nonhumans too." Tommy added. A couple of them were now looking at Tommy with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“W-what?”</p><p>"YO TOMMY!" Benrey called out with a wave, tits still held in Gordon's hands.</p><p>"H-hi!" Tommy waved back.</p><p>Gordon blushed furiously.</p><p>The whole fucking science team was there, standing at the window, watching Benrey getting their naked chest getting touched and kissed by Gordon. Bubby had xier arms crossed and looked extremely annoyed at having to be dragged out to see this.</p><p>"Why the fuck do I have to be here to look at alien tits?" Bubby grumbled. Gordon quickly grabbed a shirt and covered Benrey up.</p><p>"Oh, bro why you ashamed of my honkers? Thought you loved me." Benrey said with a silly pout.</p><p>"I'd of done the same for your dick too!" Gordon defended with a high voice.</p><p>Gordon began to internally wonder, is this just life now? He has to close up every part of the house to ensure he can privately do anything sexual?</p><p>In the window, they could see Tommy and Darnold were holding hands, with Darnold resting his head on Tommy's shoulder.</p><p>"It's good that we're not the only human, alien couple." Darnold said, voice muffled from the glass barrier between them and the other couple.</p><p>"Y-yeah, only B-Benrey can shapeshift a lot better."</p><p>"Oh yeah, Tommy a lil smooth chest when not human!" Benrey chuckled.</p><p>"Benrey do you need t-t-to tell e-everyone...." Tommy asked, blushing.</p><p>"Oh my fucking god can you all just leave...?" Gordon asked, gritting his teeth and his whole face was burning red.</p><p>Benrey gave a chuckle and kissed his cheek. "Aight gamers, ya'll gotta go, we have some fucking to do and Mr Feetman over here has socially triggered erectile dysfunction"</p><p>Gordon covered his face and groaned, wishing Benrey would shut up sometimes.</p><p>Darnold, being the only one with the most human decency, with Forzen instead having his whole face up against the window watching, helped push everyone away to go back home while Gordon goes to the curtains. He closes them sharply, before taking Benrey to the bedroom for extra precaution.</p><p>Gordon goes to the windows of the bedroom and closes them too, just in case. Benrey had now flopped onto the bed and tossed the shirt off, whilst Gordon went around locking the doors and closing every curtain, before finally returning to Benrey and laying beside them. Immediately, he went back to caressing at the soft chest, moving closer and putting his mouth on them, licking the skin as Benrey's hands moved through his hair. With one of his hands, Gordon reaches across to squeeze at the tibbie that wasn't getting attention from his mouth. The moment the touches started again, Benrey resumed letting out soft moans as Gordon kissed and squeezed at their chest, his warm mouth inches from a sensitive nipple.</p><p>"Bro can ya uh, ya know suck?" Benrey asked, growing impatient with the man taking so long to get to the sensitive spot.</p><p>"Oh? Suck where?"</p><p>They blushed a little, before grabbing Gordon's face and shoving him to their tibbie, pushing his mouth on their nipple.</p><p>"Don't be mean brooo, I know ya wanna." They said, Gordon's voice muffling as his face was squished against the flesh.</p><p>Benrey's nipples were rather sensitive as they were not used in this form often; the feeling was near foreign to them, but Gordon's mouth felt amazing. Gordon's tongue was rolling around the areola, listening intently to Benrey's breath hitching at each flick across the tip. He drooled a little, suddenly tasting a hint of blueberry from the nipple.</p><p>Benrey moaned as Gordon gave their nipple a proper suck, feeling it be tugged sharply between his lips and pulled across his teeth. His tongue was warm and wet, pressing against it with each sharp suck, both his hands continuing to squeeze and feel at their breasts.</p><p>"Always been good at suckin’, ey?" Benrey said, quickly earning a small nibble from Gordon.</p><p>"A-ah...! careful!" Benrey immediately gasped back before Gordon took his mouth off with a wet pop.</p><p>"You like it when I bite you." Gordon said matter of factly, blowing cold air onto the wet hard nipple and making Benrey shiver.</p><p>Gordon chuckled as he watched, then noticed a small dribble of blue liquid on Benrey's swollen nipple.</p><p>"Hm?" Gordon leant back down and gave it a curious lick, tasting that blueberry again. Benrey whined at the short contact, ignoring Gordon's face that was of 'Benrey what the hell is this?'</p><p>Benrey was feeling too good to give Gordon an answer, they just wanted more. They gripped again at Gordon’s hair and pulled the man’s face back to the soft flesh. With a sigh he went back to sucking on Benrey's needy nips, tasting more blueberry as a result.</p><p>Gordon soon lifted his head again, a string of saliva trailed down Benrey's chest.</p><p>"Benrey?"</p><p>"Nggh.. why'd you stop brooo." Benrey whined, opening their eyes to look at him.</p><p>"Um, this may sound stupid but why are you leaking blueberry juice?"</p><p>"... Bro I thought you humans uh, had tibbie milk too? Didn't ya do that?"</p><p>Gordon blushed hard, his whole face red.</p><p>"Well uh, y-yes but just...! Not at will? Not like this at least! We um, have to-"</p><p>"That's pretty cringe bro, your tibbies never made any milkers? Ain't that what it for?" Benrey interrupted, and Gordon just shook his head.</p><p>"They don't just... Do it. You need to do... other things first." Gordon said, not really wanting to explain this right now.</p><p>"Do what things?" Benrey asked.</p><p>".... We can discuss it later, so you can just... Make it?" Gordon asked.</p><p>"Um, yeah? As much and whenever I want bro."</p><p>Gordon wondered and kept staring at the blue 'milk'(?) now slowly sliding down their breast. Gordon couldn't have that; he felt the strange need to not let any go to waste.</p><p>Only one way to do that.</p><p>Gordon abruptly went back down and licked up the small stream, his warm tongue sliding back up to Benrey's leaking nipple.</p><p>"Oh..." Benrey moaned as Gordon took it back into his mouth, his hand groping at Benrey's other tiddie, making sure it didn't feel left out, because he's a good boyfriend.</p><p>Gordon's tongue was being gifted with more and more blueberry flavouring, closing his eyes as he sucked, he focused on Benrey's softly singing out sweet voice from the tender touches. It was rather beautiful, the sweet voice dimly lighting up the room, Gordon’s lips also slightly glowing from the alien’s milk, the tender appearance of them holding each other while Gordon licked and sucked on their chest. Gordon then felt his hand get a little wet, before realising he must be squeezing some more milk out of their other breast, and will have to lick it up later.</p><p>Benrey moaned quietly, the room filling with floating pink balls from the sensation. Gordon's mouth felt so good, it was so warm and wet, they could feel Gordon drool a little and heard him swallow and gulp down their milk, they ran their hand through his soft hair in a silent thanks to the man.</p><p>"Pretty uh, poggers yeah…? Taste good?" Benrey asked, Gordon nodded and lifted his head, making a wet kiss slap sound, licking his lips.</p><p>"I uh... Yeah, kinda cool you can control it." Gordon gave Benrey a kiss on the lips, caressing their cheek. "You're a strange but wonderful thing." Gordon said, Benrey blushed and covered their face.</p><p>"Broooo, you gettin' all sappy?" They whined in response, making Gordon chuckle as he moved their hands to start kissing all over their face, causing them to giggle.</p><p>"Yes, I am sappy for you." Gordon replied with another kiss, before dropping back down and kissing at the neglected nipple, finally putting his mouth around it and sucking.</p><p>Benrey moaned louder than before, that nipple was more sensitive than they expected, and they adored the feeling of Gordon milking them. Soon enough, Gordon got more into the feel of it and squeezed at their tibbie, encouraging more of that blue milk to squirt into his mouth.</p><p>"Gordon Milkman eh? You uh, you a farmer now? Gonna fill the buckets?" Benrey said with a sigh, and Gordon had to restrain himself from just getting up and leaving so they didn't get the pleasure of seeing him laugh at that, but he remained firm. Instead, Gordon gently bit around Benrey's nipple as a warning, making them squirm and whine from it.</p><p>"O-okay okay!" Benrey gasped out, Gordon chuckling a little at how easy it was to rile them up. But, he only continued to suck as he then moved to lay fully on top of them, feeling up their warm body now against him. As he laid on them, Gordon then felt a bulge in Benrey's pants, the pressure making him notice how riled up he was himself.</p><p>"Excited there, Benrey?" He asked with a slight tease in his voice.</p><p>Benrey gulped and nodded.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, feels good bro." Benrey's tentacle squirmed against the confines of their pants, moving against the heat between Gordon's legs. He grinned at the feeling and sat up, gently crushing Benrey's crotch with his weight.</p><p>"Nggh-ah...! Gordo what the?" Benrey asked with a start, but paused when Gordon took off his shirt and started undoing his pants. They gulped as Gordon shimmied out of them, followed by his boxers, before going to remove Benrey's pants. Gordon didn't ignore that there were no boxers under the pants as he pulled them off, giving them a look with a small smug smirk.</p><p>"I-I was comfy without them!" Benrey defended themselves, Gordon chuckling as he got back on top of them, before softly kissing their lips. He quickly moved his kisses back down to Benrey's tibbies, sucking on their nipple again, Benrey moaning and their tentacle soon raising up to feel between Gordon's wet folds.</p><p>Gordon let out a loud moan, finally being pleasured after being worked up for so long, Benrey's wet tentacle now applying a wet friction to his hard dick. Despite this, he continued to swallow Benrey's milk through the moans, the sounds being muffled by the soft flesh between his lips.</p><p>Benrey's dick began to poke at Gordon's entrance, and didn't remove his mouth, instead softly biting to keep the nipple in his mouth as he started to move down onto their searching dick, keeping full control. Benrey could only whine in need as their cock was now being squeezed as well as their chest.</p><p>Suddenly, Gordon lifted his mouth off and squeezed at Benrey's tibbies harder, watching his saliva and Benrey's milk dripping down with growing arousal, the small bite marks already showing up on their skin. As he sat up slightly, he shuddered and moaned at the feeling of Benrey's cock sliding deep inside him, filling him up on the other end.</p><p>"Benrey... Oh…" Gordon groaned softly, staring down at Benrey's gorgeous frame, before diving back in and kissing along the underside of their chest. He gave the soft flesh another grope as began riding Benrey's cock, watching Benrey roll their head back as their nipples squirted at Gordon's face from the sudden harsh squeeze.</p><p>"H-holy shit bro you're milkin' me on both ends…!" Benrey cried out, near drooling from the stimulation.</p><p>Gordon licked his lips eagerly as the milk dripped down his face.</p><p>"Look at you... Such a mess from me just sucking on your nipples." Gordon teased, punctuating his words with another light squeeze. Benrey whined as Gordon’s hand clenched around them again, rewarding him with more milk squirting onto him. Below, his pussy was dripping wet and mixing with Benrey's slit slick, making both their crotches and inner thighs wet.</p><p>"Nggh... feel good, like bein'... bein' your dairy Benrey." Benrey muttered, and immediately Gordon couldn't help but burst out laughing.</p><p>"Oh my god Benrey don't say that ever again." He wheezed and Benrey just smiled, loving Gordon's laugh even if it is because they said something weird.</p><p>After calming down, Gordon went and continued to lick Benrey's chest, swallowing the drops that fell onto them from before. But, it was becoming harder to keep his focus when Benrey's tentadick was fucking him so wonderfully, now making loud wet slaps against him as the alien moaned and tightened their grip on him. With a final lick, Gordon put his mouth back on one of Benrey's breasts, taking as much of it as he could into his mouth, still squeezing and massaging them both with his hands. It felt so good, feeling both ends being filled with Benrey, wanting to milk everything out of their tibbies and their cock.</p><p>It felt so amazing, but Benrey's fast breathing and squirming suggested they weren't going to last much longer. Not to mention, Gordon was getting to the edge himself, the feeling of being stretched and touching his lover, alongside Benrey's beautiful moans in his ears were building up so much. He rode the alien harder as he wanted more, wanted to be filled so badly.</p><p>"Gordo…! Aw fuck man, gonna milk my cock too...!" Benrey warned with a cry, tossing their head back as the pressure built further inside them, and Gordon was too close to bliss to care about their wording. Benrey let out a cry of ecstasy as they came with a final thrust, Gordon squeezed hard at their tibbies and swallowing around the nipple he was sucking, feeling the milk squirt out the other breast as the other poured milk down his throat.</p><p>He moaned and clenched around Benrey’s squirming cock as he then came with them, tightening as much as he could to milk out their cum, trying to get as much as he could inside him.</p><p>Benrey shuddered against him as they spilled out and Gordon let go of Benrey's chest to cup at their face, wanting to look at them as they were high from their orgasm; they were amazing, pure beauty. With a heavy breath, he kissed them softly, their bodies slowly beginning to calm down. Down below, he could feel Benrey's cock retract back into their slit, letting cum flow out of his soaked and twitching cunt. Gordon relished in the moment, listening to Benrey's breathing and pressing his chest to theirs, letting their heartbeats press together.</p><p>"I love you... you know that right?" Gordon whispered after a pause. Slowly, Benrey managed to open their eyes and blink down at Gordon, now laid across their chest.</p><p>"Y-yeah bro, poggers, big epic lover achievement unlocked." Benrey replied, still out of breath, and Gordon giggled and shook his head, before kissing them on the forehead.</p><p>"Aha! Now you owe me $30!" a voice was heard on the roof, making both Benrey and Gordon froze.</p><p>"Fuck you I didn't even shake on it!!"</p><p>That was unmistakably Bubby.</p><p>"Guys shush, they'll hear you!" Darnold's voice was also heard, sounding genuinely fed up while Tommy could be heard giggling.</p><p>Benrey looked at Gordon and shrugged.</p><p>"Was fun though." They said and Gordon rolled his eyes, deciding instead to snuggle up with Benrey and pulled the covers over them.</p><p>"Yes, but we need to get some soundproof walls." He replied, now thinking of how he has to explain to them that they can't just listen in while they're getting intimate.</p><p>As if they'll ever listen.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed :3<br/>I'm thinkin' of making art for this one but have a look at other artworks (porn) I've done for hlvrai here: https://twitter.com/Prime18A</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>